Hegemony
__TOC__ Active Participants After many changes in the Hege community over the last year or so, we've lost some good regs and some bad eggs, so a few of us thought we'd take the time to update our wiki. A note about Trolls Hegemony has a unique approach to unwelcome guests; when a troll is detected, the regs set out to confirm the target is indeed a troll, then once confirmed the regs deploy extensively tested defence strategies to "out-troll" the troll. To witness the camaraderie unfold during a defensive manoeuvre, is a beautiful thing to behold. Room Boss The current Room Owner (read: Boss) is the Almighty JakeInTheBox, bestower of Titles. Jake spends a lot of time on Kong while nothing is going on while he's at work. As for what he does for a living, the answer is obvious; he takes down terrorists using only his manhood. "Just know, Immz da Biggest and da Meanest so IMZ DA BAWZ!" The Orks (aka Regs, in alphabetical order so Cere's first ha ha - oh wait, damn.) Broken_Survivor '''The erotic man that has disappeared. '''Captain_Catface A very angry, yet amusing man. Cerebalbore 'Room Title -The Heiress to the Great and Powerful MOO Empire ''(the lady of the pinecones) A lusty, half druken Brit, that would problem make love to your mum, and leave her in the night in a puddle of shame and tears. N''ote: anyone who messes with her pinecones will pay severely. <3'' '''Cho_Gath A stalker? A League of Legends fan? No one really knows for sure. OOOooooOOoOOOoo Dauntless dragondt Fant0mX Graviity A man with a deep, sexy voice. Lordvaros MaginManiac7 Former moderator of Hegemony and roomowner of the chatroom The. Monochromehearts She is a typical teenage girl, and an avid gamer. He hair is crazy, and loud, and may match the carpet. She's usually playing a game of League, and crushing pussy-men, with her thick veiny skills. Nikita69 Shows up on occasion and is friendly to everyone. Oace onemetallica1 He can be a quite sort, a bit of a wall flower of Hege, but when he has something to say you can expect to find him privately messaging others with his own commentary on events, usually hilarious. Stepping_Razor '''Room Title - Erotic Raptor Jesus Acolyte Appears pretty frequently and enjoys a good ole fashion trollin'. '''superstupmonkey A British Hege vet, known to leave for a while leaving no evidence behind, then reappear. Being a member of the SAS would explain the periods of disappearance. I'm probably about to be shot by a sniper for blowing his cover... Also, known to be somewhat desired by the female regs. SwagolfHipster '''Room Title - Dicktator Often goes missing from Hegemony and returns after months of disappearance asking what year it is. '''ToAsTyPaNcAkEs '''Room Title - Fair Maiden Ebola-Chan She is a typical teenage girl (manic, hysterical, weird, just shouts random words), but she also does Bible camp stuff (or something). I used to think that she was up to mischief with her pastor or something. '''TopManToby Totentag ToxicWizzard He's indian. He also leaves very frequently to get a shower. Ultrabaron warhero2019303 Served in god damn 'Naim piling Japs and fightin off hordes of Koreans. Is this racist towards Orientals? Zedzero2 '''Room Title - The Count of Phalicfollies Apparently considers himself to not be a douche. We have our doubts. '''Zwergie Other Regs ' ' Josh is a reformed troll and avid fisherman. JoshinatorKY went through a trolling phase in 2013 - 2014 where many of his vast collection of accounts were perma-banned. Accounts used included, but were not limited to; JLHawkeye, LeeHawkeye, JoshuaLeeHawkeye, ShiverUrTimbers, YoloHanSolo, Owarimonogatari, Koyomimonogatari, Tsukimonogatari, Onimonogatari, Erecting and The_Hegemony. He mostly uses the account Joshua_Lee now. Honorable Mentions... * Lynx45678/Lynxiecat - Because I miss you. * xToxicRainbowx - Lost due to past drama-conflict, and a warning that behind usernames are human beings. * oIIEthanIIo - Personal problems cause him disappear, sightings of him have been extremely rare but has been showing up more recently. * The former owner of Hege. InfiniteHunter (AKA Infinite, Hunter, IH, etc) is an avid FPS gamer and metal head! Nobody really knows much about him, given that he's only talked about his personal info with general terms, but don't let that change your opinion about him. IH probably spends too much time on Kong for his own good, but he is quickly progressing through the badges. Category:Deleted chat rooms